


Hungry?

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam passes out btw, Blindfolds, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Mark Tuan, Bukkake, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Jackson Wang, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Two things that Jinyoung likes is food and Mark. Why not combine them? Just a shitty one-shot for all those thirsty iGot7s out there.





	1. Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> NONE OF THESE EVENTS ARE REAL, THEY ARE SIMPLY FABRICATED FANTASIES AND WEIRD KINKS I HAVE FOR MY BIAS ;)
> 
> note:  
> I’m sticking to the most updated living situations of Got7, where Youngjae lives in a separate dorm away from the other 6 members, due to his allergies to their pets. I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as i did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont mind how i write dialogues, i find them easier to read this way. Thank your for understanding and please enjoy!

Its been a long day for all the boys; they’ve had several photoshoots and interviews before they’ve had a chance to come back to their dorm. They all said their farewells to Youngjae before he disappeared into his brother’s car and drove off into the night. Everyone was relatively tired, but what floated above their drowsiness was their hunger. Jackson stated that his stomach is starting to speak Korean instead of Chinese these days, Mark and BamBam had a few waves of laughter over it while Jinyoung and JB just rolled their eyes. Jinyoung glanced over to Mark, who had noticed his lover’s gaze at him and smiled softly back.  
Silence hasn’t had the chance to insert itself into any of their conversations; JYP had entered the dorm himself to congratulate the group on their hard work, and threw them a surprise Christmas party. Got6 was delighted and grateful for the food, but were all kind of bummed that Youngjae had to miss it. As the other members were digging into the food, Mark tried calling Youngjae. He wasn’t that hungry, as he’d just eaten a good snack before they went to their last event today. He glanced over to his dongsaes and felt glad that they were all getting along and happily munching on the delicious Got7-themed food. The phone started dialing, and it was a few seconds of silence before Youngjae picked up.  
“Hi, hyung.”  
“Hello.”  
After a short, slightly informal greeting, Youngjae asked the older member why he was calling and if anything was wrong.  
“Is anything wrong?”  
“No, its nothing. But JYP threw us a surprise party and I just wanted to let you know; since it wouldn’t be Got7 without you, right?”  
Youngjae replied with a soft hum, glad to know that Mark called him.  
“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes, hyung.”  
“Bring your brother along, too. He should join in on the fun.”  
Youngjae replied with softer hymn, it was as if Mark could feel him smiling against the phone.  
“Okay, bye.”  
Mark lowered the phone from his ear and turned it off. He was just about getting ready to turn around and join the other members, when someone’s arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist. He moved his head slightly to see who the attacker was, atlthough he was quite sure that it could’ve been only one person. Jinyoung kissed the side of his ear and whispered innocent yet somewhat sexy words.  
“I was wondering where you went. Aren’t you going to eat?”  
Mark answered with an “mm...” as he felt Jinyoung’s hands find their way into his shirt and were climbing their way up his abs and onto his chest.  
“I’m not that hungry.”  
He finally replied, Jinyoung this time licked the rim of his ear.  
“Then...?”  
He offered his hyung an invitation to the bedroom. Mark paused for a while, he looked back as Jinyoung loosened his grip on the older member’s chest. Everyone was having fun, though they were not there; it didn’t mean that the party was better without them, but it could still go on while there weren’t included.  
Youngjae showed up a few moments after their little exchange finished. Mark and Jinyoung welcomed him to the party and snuck off when no one was looking.  
They made their way into Jinyoung’s room, who entered after his hyung had and turned the door lock until it clicked shut. He didn’t bother turning the lights on, the mood was too heavy for any light; plus the moon shone so bright that it reflected off Mark’s skin perfectly, Jinyoung smirked and proceeded. He pushed Mark roughly, making him stumble onto the bed. No one spoke between them, only heavy breathing and slight creaks could be heard. Jinyoung approached him and took his shirt off, Mark felt the sexual tension fill the room and was unsure whether he had to strip as well. Jinyoung got to him before he could make a decision, gladly removing his clothing for him, recoiling for a few seconds to see the beautiful sight; Mark’s naked body. Jinyoung lowered himself again and placed a warm kiss onto the older member’s neck, it didn’t take long before he bit it. Hard. Mark let out a soft moan as he tilted his head to meet Jinyoung’s stare. The dongsae knew what his hyung wanted and leaned in for a kiss. Mark shut his eyes and let Jinyoung’s tongue roll onto his, they intertwined and started making a loud, wet sound. Mark’s eyes flickered open after feeling something warm and velvety slide down his sternum. Jinyoung broke away from the kiss, revealing to Mark that he had, just now, placed melted chocolate onto his upper stomach. Mark pushed himself against the wall behind the bed, feeling his heart skip several beats as he noticed Jinyoung’s hungry gaze while watching the chocolate run down Mark’s abs, highlighting them by going up and down the bumps of it. Jinyoung practically leaped forward and placed his tongue onto the end of the streak on his hyung’s body, and licked up until halfway through the chocolate. He felt Mark’s hardening member hit the apple of his neck as it erected firmly. Mark moaned a bit more but covered his mouth he glanced at his lover and got even more excited as, with the corner of his eye, saw Jinyoung holding another piece of food. It was cream, probably from the cake. Jinyoung turned his hand upside down to let drop onto Mark’s inner thigh, then let the rest of his hand rub the remaining cream all around Mark’s hole. Jinyoung glanced up at his hyung, who was too shy to make any eye contact. He was covering his mouth with his hand to keep himself from making any noise, Jinyoung smirked and let his face disappear into Mark’s ass. He inserted his tongue into his hyung’s tight hole, and heard a muffled moan from his lover. He then inserted two more fingers while backtracking to the chocolate that had hardened slightly; due to the amount of time it had waited to be consumed. He pushed his fingers deeper into Mark’s insides and rubbed against his prostate, he knew he’d hit it right on the spot as the boy moaned and his hard dick practically twitched in pleasure. Jinyoung finished the chocolate, but kept it on his tongue and leaned towards Mark’s face, he removed his hand from his hyung’s mouth and proceeded to share the last portions of chocolate between them, their tongues could both feel the sweetness of what was occurring, and what was about to happen. Jinyoung finished the powerful kiss and pulled back, he spreaded Mark’s legs and pressed his dick against his smaller boy’s entrance, grabbing Mark’s wrists and pulling them down pass his thighs. Jinyoung pulled his lover off the wall and laid him down onto the center of the bed, landing his body flat yet middle back slightly arched upward; as a pillow rested underneath. Jinyoung entered him slowly, the cream and precum were enough to lubricate a slick entrance. After he’d established a good grip on Mark’s arms, he pulled the smaller boy towards him roughly and forced the rest of his dick deep inside. Mark practically screamed but bit his lip hard, knowing that they couldn’t get caught doing something like this by the other members or JYP himself. He shut his eyes and some tears rolled down, since the sudden intense movements from Jinyoungs had him feeling uncontrollably horny, as pain and pleasure mixed together was just was good and chocolate and cream. Jinyoung started moving, he’d found Mark’s sweet spot before with his fingers, so a dick would easily find it again. He pinpointed a spot and thrusted rather roughly against it, pulling the smaller’s boys arms towards him to make the impact much more powerful. “T-Too... Deep...!” Mark managed to stammer the words out, but was completely shut out as Jinyoung continued hitting that certain spot roughly, still holding his hyung’s wrists tightly. Jinyoung let go of one of them to reach for his belt, which had been lying nearby them when he’d previously stripped. Mark hadn’t had the chance to react and cover his mouth once again before Jinyoung grabbed his wrist and forced it back to where the other was. The dongsae tied them together and let go of it once and for all, he lifted them up to let them rest above Mark’s head, then motioned towards Mark’s legs and picked them up with ease. Jinyoung pulled put for a split-second to readjust his lover, rotating Mark so that he was sitting on his lover; legs spread open by Jinyoung’s, and his back was resting on his dongsae’s chest. Jinyoung roughly dropped Mark onto his dick, forcing a rather loud moan out of Mark as he felt Jinyoung getting bigger inside him. With a new position, Jinyoung could get to the deepest points of his hyung, the point that he hadn’t relaxed properly, since it couldn’t be reached with fingers. He thrusted into him with a quicker, sloppier pace. With his hands now free from holding back Mark’s, Jinyoung used one to keep them both from toppling over, while the other hovered over Mark’s untouched dick and started to jerk him off. Both their moans got louder, as Mark was already reaching his orgasm and came in Jinyoung’s hand. Every muscle in his body tensed up for a few seconds, before turning into a boneless fluid right after, making it harder for Jinyoung to reach his climax. He placed his arm on Mark’s chest to support the boy’s body while dropping him onto the bed, on his stomach. Jinyoung pulled his hyung’s ass into the air and thrusted faster, holding it in placed while he made his thrusts get gradually harder and rougher. Mark continued moaning and was slowly but surely turning into a crying mess, he came on the bed when Jinyoung hit his sweet spot in its most sensitive point. He gripped the covers hard until his knuckles turned white, he felt Jinyoung’s dick getting bigger inside him as he was also reaching ecstasy. Mark was ready to be creampied when Jinyoung suddenly pulled out again, quickly flipping Mark onto his back once again.  
“Open.”  
Mark reacted quickly and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue as well when he saw Jinyoung jerking himself off. The dongsae came all over his hyung’s face and into his mouth. Then leaned in for a wet, sloppy kiss. Snowballing his own cum from his tongue to Mark’s. Afterwards, only heavy breathing could be heard, Jinyoung had fallen asleep from the exhaustion, so Mark tugged the covers over both their bodies and drifted himself into slumber as well.


	2. Rough Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Mrrobotowl, thanks for the awesome suggestion! >:3

“Huh.”  
BamBam sighed upon noticing that two of his hyungs had left the dinner, leaving only four of them. JYP had been busy with Jaebum, having a very formal yet somewhat cheery conversation. Yugyeom was stuffing himself with food and was on his phone as well. The room fell silent but still had some awkward murmurs. Bam kept himself occupied with Jackson, his lover, by starting a short exchange about where Mark and Jinyoung could’ve gone to.  
“Don’t worry, you have me, don’t you?”  
Jackson joked, making his dongsae smile ever so slightly. BamBam just shrugged and pursed his lips, while he and Jackson found a couch to both have a seat on. Jackson noticed how quiet the boy has gotten, and wondered what could’ve downed his mood this much. Was it because Youngjae wasn’t here? Or maybe because he just wanted Mark and Jinyoung to stay until the party had finished. Jackson slid his hand onto Bam’s inner thigh for comfort,  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
He whispered into his lover’s ear, BamBam glanced back at his hyung for a moment, he blushed as he felt Jackson’s soft breathing against his ear, and felt each other’s warmth hitting both their skin.  
“Youngjae isn’t here, Mark and Jinyoung left. This doesn’t really feel like a party.”  
Jackson snuck a kiss to his dongsae’s cheek, without letting any of the staff or other members see. Though he accidentally landed it on Bam’s jawline because of how quickly he did it. Jackson was about to crack a joke to cheer his partner up, when Youngjae suddenly appeared at the back of the hallway. It seem that he had lifted the mood of the ‘celebration’ just by showing up. BamBam’s face lit up as he saw his friend there, who happened to also be holding a bottle of wine for everyone to share.  
“Oh, yes please.”  
Jackson said in a funny accent, making Bam giggle as they both got up and greeted Youngjae.  
“Glad you could come.”  
JB said from afar, they looked over to him and noticed that he was already holding an empty wine glass.  
After a few—a lot of drinks, Jackson could barely walk, but the last thing he saw and could process clearly was BamBam talking to Youngjae; both were not as drunk as Jackson was, so they let him rest on the couch while they conversed. But after downing probably half of the goddamn bottle, the boy wasn’t anywhere close to rational. He took it the wrong way and got a little jealous over it, he fumed as much as a kettle when the two members shared a friendly hug. He almost hissed at Youngjae and stormed off into his bedroom. Bam and Youngjae shared a confused glance and exchanged expressions when they both sort of figured out what was going on. BamBam apologized to his hyung and left the conversation, following his lover into the dark bedroom as the door creaked open.  
“Hyung?”  
Bam’s voice almost shivered as a hand brushed itself pass his cheek. He hadn’t had enough time to turn around and face Jackson, for the older member had already swiftly tied a blind around his eyes and carried him bridal style, then threw him onto the bed. He could only see the color of pitch black, and heard the deadly sound of the door shutting and being locked. BamBam tried getting up, he rolled over and felt the tip of the bed with his leg, but got pinned down by Jackson before the dongsae could do anything. He felt his hyung unbutton his shirt slightly, all the while still holding his wrists together to the side. He bit BamBam’s exposed chest and handcuffed the thinner boy’s hands to each other. BamBam felt the pain enhancing without his vision, he didn’t know what Jackson could’ve been doing during the pauses between touching and abusing him. Bam heard the cuffs clicking and making soft noises as they hit each other, and felt them tightening around his wrists.  
“Hyung, don’t be like this.”  
“Shut up.”  
Jackson cut him off, catching him by surprise by putting a hand on his knee. BamBam gulped, a piece of cloth was folded over his mouth and tied around the back of his head. The hand started running itself along Bam’s leg and up until his upper thigh, where it ghosted over his, now hardening, member and rubbed against it in a rough yet erotic way. Bam could only hear himself, breathing heavily. It felt like he was fighting against merely a shadow, since Jackson, although utterly drunk, had still overpowered him with speed and strength; BamBam was helpless. He would admit, though—this was turning him on, in ways that he couldn’t imagine.  
Jackson proceeded to undress his lover properly, roughly pulling off all the buttons of BamBam’s top, then pulling down his pants ever so slightly, pass his navel and right before his erection could pop out, then licked upwards until Bam’s chest. The smaller boy moaned, he continued breathing heavily as Jackson pulled off his pants and boxers completely and flipped him on his stomach in one go. BamBam’s blindfold slipped off his eyes by landing on the bed rather roughly, he could see that Jackson had also turned him towards a mirror across them. BamBam could see that his hyung was positioning himself behind Bam’s ass, his face invisible as the dongsae suddenly felt something warmth and wet touch his hole. It circled around his entrance but never entered, Jackson placed both his hands on his lover's thighs and spread them, then rubbed his tongue against the tip of BamBam's dick and kissed it, slowly trailing back to his hole once again. BamBam felt that electric shock run up his spine, he felt that hot, jumpy feeling of pleasure. He wanted Jackson. Bad. His hyung noticed that the smaller boy’s blindfold had been undone, but didn’t bother retying it. as a matter of fact, he removed all his restraints; the cloth covering his mouth and the handcuffs. BamBam got up and was only a few inches from his lover, who had lied his own back flat on the bed, with his erection exposed, waiting for Bam’s next move.  
“What do you want, baby boy?”  
BamBam gulped, he blushed and turned away. Jackson smirked at the younger member’s shyness and repeated his question.  
“What do you want?”  
The dongsae hesitated, but answered in a soft, shaky voice.  
“I want to ride daddy.”  
Jackson smiled, he noticed BamBam glancing at the bedside table, where a bottle of lotion sat. His hyung chuckled.  
“No preparation. No lube. Come here.”  
Bam felt a shiver go through not only his spine, but also his entire body. Adrenaline kicked in, though, and it caused him to go forward, only seeking pleasure. He positioned himself over his lover, knees grounded on the mattress and legs wide apart. He kept his hands behind his body and held himself up by holding on to Jackson’s thighs. His hyung looked at him expectedly and didn’t bother saying anything else, they both knew that BamBam was going to do it. the boy lowered himself onto his partner’s hard member, grunting to the entrance of something so big—without any preparation or stretching before. BamBam suddenly felt Jackson’s hands again, this time gripping his arms and pulling them down toward the bed, slightly thrusting his hips, ramming into Bam’s tight insides. He screamed and started tearing up, Jackson gave a few teasing thrusts, rather soft but not entirely gentle.  
“You have to move on your own, baby boy.”  
BamBam continued wailing, he was still sniffing and letting out small moans while rocking his hips up and down, his erection slapping onto his stomach every time he did so. Jackson frowned, he knew that they can’t have BamBam screaming at the top of his lungs; they could probably be heard, and Jackson didn’t want that, he was the only person who could witness BamBam looking so vulnerable.  
“You have to keep yourself quiet.”  
Bam tried biting his lip, but still couldn’t keep himself from making noise. Having enough of this, Jackson pressed his hand against his lover’s mouth himself, giving him a good spank on the ass as he thrusts into the smaller boy harder and faster. BamBam couldn’t take it anymore; even with a hand over his mouth, he was still crying his eyes out and having extreme troubles with breathing at this point, Jackson stood up and pushed his dongsae onto the bed hard, then removed his hand to shut BamBam up once and for all with a wet kiss. BamBam came in the duration of it, he shut his eyes and tightened up so much that it almost stopped Jackson from being able to move, his hyung noticed and used his hands to, once again, spread his cheeks. BamBam felt Jackson’s tongue attempting to tie itself to his, only to break away right away and bite the younger member’s lip. He tugged on it before letting go and pushed BamBam’s face to the side, holding it in place by squeezing his jaw with one hand and raw strength. Bam whimpered as Jackson bit his neck this time, while also jerking him off. The smaller boy came again and, only now, starting trying to resist; attempting to use the small amount of energy he had left to pry Jackson’s hand off his lower face. Jackson only held it tighter and completely changed his pace as well, to an extremely rough and sloppy one. BamBam felt himself losing consciousness as he hit his third climax, Jackson had been hitting his sweet spot over and over again that it made Bam clench his teeth and fists, gripping onto the covers and crumpling them. He couldn’t tell pain from pleasure anymore, and he couldn’t tell if Jackson was about to reach his orgasm or not. Finally, Jackson’s fluid burst inside him, the older member loosened his grip on the, now, passed out, BamBam. Jackson was exhausted, he pulled out and stared down at his lover, and brushed through his hair almost apologetically, then kissed him softly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter until i become a smut writing genius for yugyeom, jb and youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the other members were up to? ;)))))  
> Leave suggestions in the comments if you have any(like kinks, pairings or possible continuations)!


End file.
